Smoked
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Roger meets an Old friend as trouble comes about.
1. Default Chapter

**Smoked part 1**

**by Jadecoyote**

(be merciful this is my first big-o fanfic)

(disclaimer: Roger, Big O,Dorthy,and Norman not mine)

  


  


  


I Roger Smith the  Paradigm City's top-negotiator does the work in the amnesiatic city.The light comes from the window as I wake from a blissfull dream. I hear a familiar sound come to my ears as my head pounds. I get outta bed and slip on my slippers. I rub my eyes to see what is going on this morning. Their stands Dorthy the android I had meet who deciding to stay. She plays that erattic tune which wakes me morning after morning on the piano. Then Norman steps in from the kitchen holding a duster. 

"Hello sir your breakfast will be finished soon", Norman said.

"Thank Norman", I reply looking over at Dorthy.

"Good morning Roger", Dorthy plainy says.

"Why do you play that tune", I chuckel holding my head.

"Sir you have an old visitor in the den", Norman cuts in.

I knod and slowly head to the den. Opening the door slowly a smile grows across my face. I chuckle and walk toward my old conrad.The figure sees me coming and smirks. Relizing i'm still in my robe and slippers I laugh. 

"Grace Jones", I said exclaimed running over to her and grabbing her around the waist lifting her playfully. She laughs and knocks me to the ground. 

"Hey Roger this is so un-professional of you", She mused.

"I'm not in my suit anyway so why be the negotiator", I chuckle back. 

"Breakfast Sir", Norman replies as he walks in. He smirks and I stand up strait.

"Norman this is Grace Jones, were very old friends", I introduced. Norman gives a bow as Grace dusts of her pants and blouse. 

"Roger the reason I came was to check on Big O the mega duce", she says plainly.

"How do you know about Big O", Dorthy adds in as she walks slowly into the den.Grace turns to her and gives her a vage smile.

"I worked on some of the design and manufacturing of it's original model", Grace replies.

"And Roger talks about it alot",She concludes with pride. She turns to me and chuckles. I wonder what's so funny and she walks back to me. 

"Okay cowboy you better get dressed", Grace laughed.I knod and go to my room to get dressed. After 10-29 minutes I come out in my usual black attire. 

"So where to m'lady" I joke.Befor she can answer the phone rings and Norman scuttles over to answer it like usual. He picks up the phone and writes down the information given to him. Whn he hangs up th ephone he hands me the message. 

"Master Roger you have a job to do", he replies.I knod and grab the paper and looks at it. I walk over ot Grace.

"You wanna come this time?", I say looking in Graces direction.She shrugs and we walk out leaving Norman and Dorthy standing in the room.

Will Conclude soon..........


	2. Smoked Part 2

Smoked part.2  
(all disclaimers applie and Grac is my character)  
(not humor but action,Romance)  
  
At the mansion dorthy walked over to the window with as usual a emotionless exoression. She puts her hand on the glass window her eyes tell her emotions.  
"Is something wrong Miss. Dorthy", Questioned Norman.  
"Nothing", Dorthy replied. She silent and feels a tear run down her soft cheek. She still has no emotion.  
"When will Roger come back", Dorthy said blankly.Norman walked over to her. He put her hand on her shoulder.  
"He'll be back", Norman whispered softly.  
In the car Grace sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap. I looks over at her and smile.  
"What brings you here anyway?", I asked.  
"You!", Grace replies. We speed down the road when a bright white light flashes next to the black camerio. Suddenly a blast comes from the back of the car forcing it to skid into the side rail.I grit his teeth as I tryed to gain control of the vehicle. The car crashes and the door slams peeling my door off. I grabs at my seatbelt and gets it open. I unlocks Graces swiftly and grabs her and jumps out. landing hard on the ground and taking Grace with me. A bunch of men wearing red masks surround us and they incircle us. I stands up holding my dislocated shoulder. One of the men grabs a pole and runs toward me as I start to stand up weakly. The man like in slow motion lifts the pole. I suddenly feel pain and my vision goes blurry then everything goes black.  
  
I wake up relizing I can't move. I look around for Grace,but I cannot see her. I look down to see rope binding me. I curse under my breath. Then I suddenly relize my transmitter is gone.I hear high heels tap against the cold floor. I look up to my horror it's the one I least expected.  
"Looking for something sweety", Grace said evilly.I look in shock at the one though allie.  
"Oh no I will not let you call the mega duce", She gripes.I move around struggeling to get free.  
"Why", I scream. She chuckles and stares into my eyes.  
"Oh Roger the memories of this city, you are in my way", Grace laughs.I go speechless and blank. She circles around me laughing. Then she walks up to me and smiles.  
"Roger where are thoses memories Dear", Grace giggles.  
"Like I would tell you", I curse at her.She leans over me and looks me in the face. Her blue eyes fill with fire. She brings her chin to mine and kisses me. she laughs and smacks me as hard as she can.   
  
At the mansion Dorthy still stares into the window her eyes fill more and more with worrie. She then runs out of the room.  
  
I sit feeling the pain rushing to my head. I look around again and see the men sitting in the corner smoking cigars and playing cards. I hear Grace speaking to a man in a red coat and yellow sun glasses. I listen carefully and hope that I get what I want to hear. I hear something about a plan for mega duces to attack and rob the domes for memories. I feel betrayed and stuip. I sigh and kick the seat. How could I be so stupid. The first time my heart broken by a girl I thought I loved. Suddenly I hear a cracking and mechanical sound. I look at my tattered suit for a pin or something. Suddenly a crash comes breaking a hole into the building. My eyes go wide when I relize, Big O. Who? Dorthy? The men scatter as everything crashes. I get free and run to Big O. I jump up and land on Big O's hand. the hatch opens and I see Dorthy sitting in the pilot seat. Sh looks at me and I smile. I hold my arm and get in. Suddenly a fire breaks out in the oil filled building. I look around for Grace but no avail. I hear a female scream, but I try to block it out. We leave right as the building flams then explodes. Smoked. We walk the rest of the way after dropping Big O off at it's station. I limp in pain as Dorthy hold me up.  
"How did you know Dorthy", I query.  
"I don't know", She plainly states. I look at her as it starts to rain. She looks at me and hold out her hand. She lifts her hand and strokes my cheek. I smile and let her do as she pleases. She pulls me close and looks into my eyes.  
"I was worried Roger", she whispers. I pull her closer and are chins meet. I lightly put my lips to hers and kiss her. She slowly wraps her arms around me and we stand there in the rain for hours like eternity.  
We are Complete.  
  
  
Well what did you think Review please.  
  
  
  



End file.
